


Bullets and Butterflies

by Poplitealqueen



Series: AtS Fanfic [4]
Category: Awaken the Stars Series - Jer Keene
Genre: (fantastic totally not groan worthy ones I SWEAR), Awaken the Stars, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Star Wars References, mentions of guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/pseuds/Poplitealqueen
Summary: Rex and Euan babysit their niece.





	Bullets and Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ashleshā](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876577) by [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower). 



> Man, so as we all know, nothing ever goes wrong in Ashlesha and this is set sometime after Saint Patrick's Day. I'm going with summer. Euan put in his two week notice and had a surprise office party thrown for him on his last day (it was a nice little affair, he got balloons and a little cake). He and Rex are now happily engaged, the world is at peace, everyone is happy and safe and together. You know, exactly like in the book. _*grins*_
> 
> I'm glad to finally share some Nari on here. She might just be my favorite character out of the lot. What can I say? I'm a sucker for badass children.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Pop
> 
> PS: Read the book. This is your conscious typing with Pop's hands. Hi! Read it.

“I have no fucking clue how to handle children,” Euan repeats for the upteenth time as they pull up to Brian's place. “What if she forgets how to breathe or something? What if she wanders into traffic?”

Rex gives his fiancé a long, careful look, just to make sure he didn’t just hallucinate hearing him say that. Here was a man that could walk off bullet wounds, and he was scared to spend the day with an eight-year-old.

All things considered, it was kind of adorable.

“Euan. Calm down, she isn’t a newborn. She’s a little girl. She knows how to shoot a gun, for fuck’s sake. Everything will he fine.

Euan nods but doesn’t look convinced. He continues to randomly adjust his mirror, or tap his hands against the steering wheel until Brian walks out with Neumia in tow. She has a backpack as green as her hair with her, and she makes eye contact with them as Brian leans down to give her a quick kiss on the forehead goodbye before waving at the car and heading back inside.

"Here we go. Oh boy,” Euan says as Neumia approaches.

The back door of the car swings open and Neumia climbs into the back and straps herself into the booster seat they’d put in that morning. “Hi Uncle Rex. Hi Uncle Euan,” she says.

“Hello,” Euan squeaks.

The look on Euan’s face very nearly makes Rex laugh until he'd need resuscitation. “Hey, Nari. How’s your Dad?” he asks.

“Still obsessed with Breath of the Wild,” Neumia responds. “He and Uncle Wesley played it all night.”

Rex snorts and leans back in his seat, clicking his seatbelt into place. He’d guessed as much. “We’ll have way more fun than them today. You ready?”

Neumia grins at him in the rearview mirror as Euan puts the car into reverse and backs them out of Brian’s driveway.

Neumia bounces in her seat, all pent-up excitement. “What are we doing? What are we doing?”

Rex slides Euan a playful smile. “Go ahead, Uncle Euan.”

Euan mouths “I hate you” and then smiles at Neumia’s reflection. “Well, we’re signed up for a few hours in a local shooting range, and then later the movies. Anything you want to see.”

Neumia is more vocal about which guns she’d like to try at the range than which movie she wants to see, but her enthusiasm in general causes Euan to visibly relax. They start to chat about what she’d like to try, and that leads to the discussion on which types are good and bad, and eventually they’re just giggling about something Rex didn’t catch.

And Euan thought Neumia wouldn’t like him.

“Oh, and how about some bubble tea first?” Euan adds in when they’re a block away from the range. “If you want to, of course, Nari.”

Neumia’s smile is brighter than the Sun. “Boba!” She shouts gleefully, echoed by Rex. Euan scrunches his brows at Rex in confusion, and Rex only laughs.

“Every Whetū loves boba, Euan.”

**Author's Note:**

> **The legal age to shoot with adult supervision at a range is 12, but c'mon, Neumia is a Whetū. Special case gdi**
> 
> And nooo, I didn't just mention Breath of the Wild because I'm currently trying to find all the shrines in it. Ha. Get outta here. I don't even know who Zelda is. It's the androgynous elf in green, right?
> 
> What does the title mean? Idk. It reminds of Neumia, and Ella, basically all the girls in the family. Tough and gentle, blah blah blah. I also have a not-so-secret love affair with alliteration. If I could, I would only communicate in it.


End file.
